Please dont stop the music
by kyuubifangirl
Summary: TenTens at a club... Neji's at the same club what could go on I wonder?


Hey everyone kyuubifangirl here… here's my first story… so here we go… remember … I don't own the song or the characters.

* * *

Ten-Ten's POV

"Wow" Yeah Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and yours truly are in a club. You can guess who's idea this was… if you guessed Ino you get a cookie!!! Yeah so here I am with my three best friends and… Oh. My. God. No. This isn't happening… The boys are here! This totally sucks. Oh yeah did I mention I'm in a skimpy outfit that Sakura picked out. Yeah. So I will lose my title of being the tomboyish one out of the four of us. And what's worse Neji is going to have a laughing fit when he sees me like this. Then he'll never let me down on that one. I HAVE to think of a plan to get out if this place!

"Umm I have to go to the bathroom…" BRILLANT!!!!!!!!

" Umm…. Ok" Ino said.

"WAIT! TEN-TEN YOU'RE NOT GOING AWAY THAT EASY!" Sakura shouted in my ear.

Damn Sakura.

" Guys, do you see who is over there."

And then guess what she did… she pointed towards the boys.

"Damn." I said so no one could here me... but you know Ino she has those big ears for gossip and stuff… so she herd me.

"So that's why you wanted to run away"

And before you know it there's Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto right in front of us!

"Fuck."

Then Hinata whispers in my ear "You can't tell me that you don't want Neji to see you like this."

Yeah Hinata is the only one I told about my crush on Neji.

"Hinata!"

"What it's true."

"Hey Ten-Ten" So the genius speaks.

Hey the ditched us!!! Ugh and I call them my best friends. Then my favorite song begins to play. Please don't stop the music by Rihanna.

Please don't stop the music 

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

"You want to dance I know this is your favorite song?"

"What can I say… you know me?"

So we began to dance

_ It's getting late _

_I'm making my way over to my favorite place_

_I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away_

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way _

_Possible candidate (yeah)  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here lookin like you do  
You're makin' stayin' over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you dont have to go don't_

Neji was now dancing… but not just dancing he actually looked like he was having a good time. Now that's weird. And he's smiling. Oh. My. God. It's like he's hypnotized.

_Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dancefloor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face_

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

_Baby are you ready cause its getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode  
What goes on between us no one has to know  
This is a private show (oh)_

_Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dancefloor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face_

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Ma say ma sa, Ma ma coo sa  
Ma say ma sa, Ma ma coo sa_

_Please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

_Ma say ma sa, Ma ma coo sa  
Ma say ma sa, Ma ma coo sa_

" So did you have a good time?" I said as we left the club.

"Hn"

"Come on Neji…"

"Fine I had a good time but you cant tell anyone else."

"Alright" I smiled

We where at my apartment.

"Neji"

"Hn"

Then I did the boldest thing I had done in my 18 years of life… I kissed Neji.

But this time it was my turn to be shocked… he kissed back. Then we broke apart. He had that infamous smirk on his face.

"What's so funny?"

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"That you love me"

"You know it"

* * *

There you go peoples my first story flames are welcome but not to harsh peoples.

Bye

kyuubifangirl


End file.
